Absense Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: While Bianca is waiting for the new Trainers from B2W2 to come and choose their Pokemon, she meets an old friend. DualRivalShipping oneshot.


**I haven't played B2W2 yet, cuz I'm not Japanese, so this isn't _exactly _like the games...and I know the games don't have both the male and the female trainers in it (besides at the Battle Subway), I just wanted to include them. And I have this belief that there is _no way _these guys are ten. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Two years. It had been two years since she last saw Cheren. Since he left to pursue his dreams. So much had changed since then. New towns and Gym leaders rose, though she didn't know who ran what Gym. She stuck by Professor Juniper and her studies the whole time, never leaving her comfort zone. Hilda and Hilbert had left…Hilda went to other regions to seek out N, and so far no news had returned. Hilbert, being her brother, went with her to find her loved one. Bianca was miserable, because none of her friends were around. Noticing this, Juniper offered her a position as her assistant. Some kids in Aspertia City were just turning fourteen, so the professor sent Bianca to give them their first Pokémon.

The cheerful girl arrived on her Unfezant with the Pokémon. Juniper had called ahead and arranged for everyone to meet on a platform in the city to receive their Pokémon. She went past the town's Pokémon Gym, observing it curiously. "When did they add a new Pokémon Gym…?" she breathed quietly. Bianca began to walk away when she felt someone watching her. She whipped around, but nobody was there. _Creepy…_

Bianca bounded up to the top and waited with the Pokémon. A minute went by. Another minute went by. After a few minutes, she got bored and turned to look at the scenery. She waited for a while when she heard footsteps. "There you-" she began, but it wasn't the new trainers. It was a man in a white shirt, red tie, and blue slacks. He reminded her of-

"Cheren?" It was hard to see the resemblance. This wasn't her annoying, know-it-all best guy friend from two years ago. This was a quiet, thoughtful man who rarely smiled. On top of that, he wasn't wearing glasses. Bianca never fully realized how _cute_ he had been behind the half-moon frames…

"Yeah," said the man. He adjusted his tie, looking as awkward as Bianca felt. "It's been a while, Bianca."

"A while!" Bianca shrieked happily. Suddenly, she had thrown herself at him, giving her special Bianca Ursaring Hug. "It's been forever! I missed you, guy!"

Cheren's face was flushed. "Bianca, please…"

"Can't handle the Ursa Hug? Ha, you're just as weak as before." Bianca released him. She picked up her glasses that had been knocked askew thanks to her hug. Cheren reached forward and touched them.

"You're wearing glasses…"

"And you aren't."

"You first."

"Okay, fine. Remember how clumsy I was? Turns out I needed glasses, but I was too dense to realize that my sight was the issue." Bianca shrugged.

"Bianca, you're not…" began Cheren, but Bianca shook her head. "Well, whatever. _I _don't think you're stupid, but I guess you feel otherwise. I decided I was tired of smudgy glasses in my way all the time, so I got contacts. Whatever."

Bianca decided to change the subject. "So, how about that new Gym? It's neat."

Cheren blushed. "Yeah…"

"I wonder who the Gym Leader is. I'd love to meet that person."

"You have."

"Really? I have?"

"Yeah. You have. In fact, you're looking at him," muttered Cheren. His face was positively scarlet.

"You? You're the Gym Leader? That's so cool!" cried Bianca, giving him another hug.

Cheren didn't say anything this time. His stiff arms loosened, curved around Bianca, and gave her a squeeze.

"Whoa! You aren't as weak as I thought," murmured Bianca into his shoulder.

"Ha…" whispered Cheren.

The two stood together for a bit until they heard an "Ahem".

A girl and two boys stood on the platform, staring at the pair.

Bianca broke away from Cheren with a nervous grin. "Okay, I've got three Pokémon…uh…where are…" She broke off when Cheren handed her the suitcase. "Thanks…" Clearing her throat, she began again. "Okay, then. You're Mei, Hugh, and Kyouhei?"

"Yes!" said the three in unison.

As she helped them pick out the Pokémon, Cheren marveled at how Bianca had grown. She wasn't a clumsy, sensitive girl anymore; she was a gentle but tough woman. He liked that. When the three new Trainers had chosen their Pokémon (Hugh chose Oshawatt, Kyouhei chose Tepig, and Mei chose Snivy), Cheren spoke up. "If you want to collect the 8 Gym Badges of Unova, you'd better try to defeat me at my Gym later!"

"We sure will, but first, I'm gonna battle Hugh!" cried Kyouhei.

"No, I'll battle Hugh," argued Mei.

"Hey, let me choose…" whined Hugh.

"Let's let them decide…" murmured Cheren into Bianca's ear. She nodded and the two left. They walked for a while until they came to Cheren's Gym.

"I guess you have to go now…" sighed Bianca.

"Sadly, yes. A Gym Leader's job is busy, and doesn't allow many breaks. But give me time, and I'll come up with something." Cheren smiled warmly. Bianca felt her cheeks grow hot. Cheren bent down and kissed Bianca's forehead.

As Bianca watched Cheren return to his Gym, she felt that maybe it was Cheren watching her before. Like maybe…he liked her? _Well,_ Bianca thought with a smile. _Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Both hearts, I guess. _She hopped past the Gym in her bubbly way and flew back to Nuvema Town to tell Professor Juniper about her new Gym Leader…


End file.
